Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{6})(3^{-9})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ (3^{6})(3^{-9}) = 3^{6-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{6})(3^{-9})} = 3^{-3}} $